O Assassino do Relógio
by AzraelTorai
Summary: Kurama é um dos maiores detetives do mundo, ele vive junto de sua namorada Botan a cerca de dois messes, mas depois de um caso conturbado ele vai se envolver num caso que trará de volta velhas perdas e lembranças.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Tic! Tac!

Os segundos vão passando lentamente pelo relógio, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto.

Tic! Tac!

Está fazendo frio, faz dois dias que voltei ao trabalho, meu nome é Suichi Minamino, mas meus amigos me conhecem como Kurama… Meus amigos… E alguns de meus inimigos, sou detetive, ao meu lado está meu parceiro Kazuma Kuwabara, ele está me tratando friamente desde que voltei a trabalhar.

Tic! Tac!

Eu nem sei o motivo pelo qual uso relógio de pulso, ninguém mais deve usar, se você pergunta as horas para alguém hoje, as pessoas puxam o celular.

Tic! Tac!

Falando em celulares, o meu acaba de vibrar, eu o coloco no ouvido:

\- Detetive Miamino, em que posso ser útil?

\- Pode me dizer q horas são detetive?

Instintivamente olho não no meu relógio, mas no painel do carro onde posso ver as horas:

\- São 17:10.

\- Errado, é hora do luto.

Meu telefone desliga, a central chama, meu parceiro atende, após ele dizer nossa localização eu o ouço dizer: "Estamos indo", ou algo parecido.

Tic! Tac!

\- O que houve? - Pergunto.

\- Encontraram um corpo a duas quadras daqui, parece que é de um policial.

Tic! Tac!

 _ **"Tudo tem o seu tempo determinado, e há tempo para todo o propósito debaixo do céu. Há tempo de nascer, e tempo de morrer... Tempo de matar, e tempo de curar... Tempo de chorar, e tempo de rir... Tempo de amar, e tempo de odiar; tempo de guerra, e tempo de paz." (Eclesiastes 3:1-8)**_


	2. Uma nova vítima

Chegamos ao local do crime, um policial nos recebeu.

\- O nome da vítima era Yu Kaito – Disse o policial.

\- Kaito? – Perguntei um pouco espantado.

\- O senhor o conhecia?

\- Fiz a academia com ele, era um ótimo detetive.

\- Meus pêsames senhor...

\- Alguma testemunha?

\- Até o momento não encontramos ninguém, a rua é pouco movimentada.

Caminhei até o corpo Kaito usava um uniforme policial, estava estirado no chão, ele nem teve tempo de sacar sua arma, havia um círculo ao redor do corpo feito de sangue, seu braço direito estava esticado para cima e o braço esquerdo estava colado ao corpo.

\- Hora da morte? – Perguntei ao legista que olhava curioso para o cadáver.

\- Por volta das _**16:30**_.

\- Qual foi a causa da morte?

\- Esfaqueamento, uma facada no coração, porém há diversas marcas de cortes pelo corpo feitas post-mortem.

\- Para desenhar esse círculo de sangue provavelmente, alguma digital? Ou resíduos?

\- Até agora nada, mas estamos coletando amostras para levar até a central.

\- Esses desgraçados estão ficando corajosos – Comentou meu parceiro, estranho ouvir finalmente a voz dele parecendo se dirigir a mim – Matar um policial a esse horário.

\- Vamos voltar para a central! – Disse para Kuwabara.

O trabalho é perigoso, eu sei disso, todos sabemos, meu pai sabia disso... Kaito sabia...

Ser policial é como andar por aí com um alvo no seu peito, mas não importa quanto tempo de corporação você tenha, quanto rápido ou forte você seja, você não é a prova de balas, ou de facas no caso...

Entramos no carro, por alguma razão Kuwabara não está afim de dirigir, prefere ficar de cara fechada olhando pela janela, começo a achar que não é apenas raiva de mim que ele está sentindo, deve ter algo a mais.

\- Algum problema? – Pergunto.

\- Nada demais.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, eu conheço Kuwabara, ele adora falar sobre os próprios problemas, não vai levar mais de _**dois minutos**_ para que ele comece a falar.

\- Então... – Sabia que não ia demorar muito.

\- Diga!

\- Tem essa garota de quem eu estou afim...

\- Certo?

\- Mais eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo por mim.

\- Eu conheço ela?

\- Talvez... – Comentou mostrando que não queria contar quem era, dei um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Tentou falar para ela como se sente?

\- Aí que está, ela é meio... Inocente demais.

\- Como assim inocente?

\- Ela nunca teve um namorado antes.

-... – Fiquei em silencio por alguns segundos – Ela é maior de idade né?

\- CLARO! – Apressou-se em dizer com medo de que provavelmente eu imaginasse algo ilegal.

\- Só perguntei porque...

\- Eu já disse que sim! – Cortou-me novamente, paramos de falar por alguns momentos e eu fiquei olhando para frente, um tanto constrangedor esse momento, dei uma leve risada – Está rindo do que?

\- Bom, mas isso não é um problema tão grande.

\- Tem o irmão dela também...

\- O que tem o irmão dela?

\- Ele é meio rabugento, e ele não gosta de mim!

\- A, isso é normal, ele deve achar que você é só um cara qualquer que quer pegar a irmã dele.

\- Acho que não é só isso.

\- O que mais então? – Novamente ele ficou em silêncio, chegamos na delegacia.

\- Depois conversamos! – Disse ele saindo do carro, está quase acabando nosso turno.

Peço a Asato Kido um dos policiais que cuida da papelada que me consiga todos os trabalhos em que Kaito estivesse envolvido, a notícia de que um policial de outro departamento tinha sido morto na nossa área já tinha corrido, ele disse que o outro departamento já havia enviado tudo e disse que estavam dispostos a auxiliar com o que fosse necessário, a papelada já estava na minha mesa, agradeci e ia em direção a minha mesa quando ele me chamou.

\- Kurama... Kaito era meu amigo... Por favor descubra quem fez isso – Balancei a cabeça positivamente – Tenho certeza que ele ficaria mais do que satisfeito em saber que você está no caso.

\- Vou aceitar como um elogio.

\- E é, ele te admirava bastante!

"Nem tanto", pensei em quanto caminhava para minha mesa, claro, eu e Kaito tínhamos um enorme respeito mútuo, mas ele detestava ficar em segundo lugar em praticamente tudo o que fazíamos na academia, competíamos bastante obviamente, e foram poucos os testes em que ele conseguiu me vencer, sentei em minha mesa, Kuwabara já estava pegando suas coisas para ir embora.

\- Amanhã vamos até a outra DP falar com o pessoal de lá?

\- Sim, hoje vou dar uma olhada nos casos que ele estava investigando, ver se encontro algo.

\- Eu odeio papelada.

\- Ahaha, típico de você!

\- Até amanhã! – Comentou meu parceiro pegando suas coisas e deixando a sala.

\- Até...

Bati os olhos nas folhas em minha mesa, eram três casos em que ele estava trabalhando, olhei pela janela e vi que começava a escurecer, olhei o relógio eram _**18:37**_ , comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, já era meu horário, não gostava de levar trabalho para casa, mas tinha prometido jantar com Botan hoje, peguei os papeis e coloquei em baixo do braço, fui até o carro e entrei, coloquei as coisas no banco do passageiro e me encaminhei para casa.

...

Eram _**sete horas**_ quando cheguei em casa com bastante fome já, entrei em casa e ouvi o barulho de panelas no fogão, entrei e vi Botan tentando cozinhar, como sempre falhando, dei uma leve risada, enquanto colocava os papeis sobre a mesa.

\- Ta tentando cozinhar? – Perguntei rindo.

\- Não estou tentando, estou cozinhando! – Olhei para as panelas.

\- Bom, esse peixe parece muito apetitoso.

\- É frango... – Comentou ela com uma cara de brava, fiz uma expressão de diversão.

\- Ah sim frango, desculpe! – Disse dando uma risada forçada para tentar escapar de uma bronca, ela fez cara de emburrada e se sentou na cadeira da cozinha – Como foi o trabalho? – Apressei-me em perguntar.

\- Eu odeio aquele lugar! É muito chaaaato! – Respondeu ela, eu não posso culpa-la, agencias de contabilidade geralmente são muito chatas.

\- Quem mandou se formar em matemática?

\- Matemática aplicada – Corrigiu ela – É bem diferente de economia por sinal.

\- Sabia que eu quase fiz física?

\- Serio? E por que desistiu?

\- Por que... – Pausei por um segundo, estava sentindo um cheiro estranho – Tem algo queimando.

\- AI MEU DEUS O FRANGO! – Gritou ela correndo de volta para as panelas apagando o fogo.

\- Você devia me deixar cozinhar... – Comentei me aproximando dela por trás.

\- Você atrasou para variar, não sei se sabe mais _**18:40**_ não é a mesma coisa que – Ela olhou no relógio – _**19:07**_.

\- Ah, desculpe – Disse meio sem graça – Mas acho que vou ter um caso daqueles! – Ela pausou, tirou as panelas do fogo e foi levando até a mesa com uma expressão de preocupação.

\- Algo perigoso?

\- Acho que não – Menti – O mais perigoso vai ser a Genkai querendo a papelada pronta – Ela deu um leve sorriso, acho que não acreditou muito no que eu disse, mas não iria discutir.

\- Vamos comer?

\- Vamos tentar – Brinquei me levantando para arrumar a mesa.

Peguei um pedaço daquele frango que parecia um peixe e comi, Botan fez o mesmo, ambos fizemos a mesma expressão de desgosto, engoli como se fosse uma borracha de escola e a encarei com um sorriso falso no rosto.

\- Que achou?

\- Está... Bem... Definido...

\- Definido?

\- É... Um sabor... Inconfundível sabe? Pouco convencional!

\- Quer pedir uma pizza? – Perguntou ela resignada.

\- De mussarela né? – Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente com uma expressão de chateação no rosto enquanto me levantava para ir pegar o telefone, passei por ela e dei um leve beijo em seus lábios, nos olhamos por alguns segundos e sorrimos, peguei o telefone e fiz o pedido.

\- De _**vinte a quarenta minutos**_. – Foi o que me disse a voz do atendente na outra linha do telefone, agradeci e desliguei.

Vamos jantar tarde hoje pelo jeito, olho para meu celular, quase me esqueci da ligação que recebi mais cedo, será que tinha alguma ligação com o caso? O visor indicava _**19:15**_ , queria dormir cedo para dar uma olhada na papelada logo pela manhã.

Tentaria acordar por volta das _**sete**_ , respirei fundo, era difícil pensar na morte de um colega policial, mas é como meu pai dizia, todo mundo tem sua _**hora**_.

Continua...

 **Isso aí, quase um ano depois... A continuação da fic Informações Sobre a Vítima...**

 **Espero que alguém esteja lendo isso.**

 **Espero não levar muito tempo com os capítulos.**

 **Até mais galera.**


End file.
